This invention relates to convertible systems for automotive vehicles, and more specifically, to an integrated convertible track mounting system.
Sport utility vehicles are uniquely adapted for transporting a wide variety of cargo, particularly outdoor sporting equipment. External mounting systems for such cargo are often employed when extra internal space is needed. These mounting systems are often aftermarket systems that are typically mounted to the exterior of the vehicle. The ability of the sport utility vehicle to transport cargo, whether stored internally or mounted externally and while desirable to the consumer, conflicts with other desired features of an automotive vehicle.
One such feature is the convertible roof. Typical automotive vehicle convertible roof systems employ a collapsible frame structure in combination with a flexible roof material to provide an open-air environment when desired. This feature is in direct conflict with cargo mounting systems. For example, if it is desired to mount cargo to a convertible roof, it would not be possible to put the top down. In order to put the top down, the cargo would have to be removed. There are aftermarket frame structures which allow mounting without interfering with the vehicle roof top and are mounted to the existing frame structure of a vehicle, however, these systems add substantial weight to the vehicle, which is undesired.
It is therefore desired to combine the option for an open-air environment of a convertible vehicle with the advantageous mounting qualities of a sport utility vehicle while using the existing vehicle frame structure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an integrated convertible track mounting system that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
The present invention advantageously provides a convertible track system for an automotive vehicle that includes a plurality of frame members each having a predetermined surface area, at least one of the frame members having a portion of exposed surface area with a mounting mechanism disposed thereon.
According to a feature of the present invention, the plurality of frame members of the convertible track system are adapted to detachably receive a plurality of flexible panels therebetween, thereby advantageously providing the option of an open-air environment while still allowing for mounting cargo.